Watermelon With Spoons
by Koyuki
Summary: Haru likes eating watermelon with spoons. Yuki like eating watermelon with Haru. HaruYuki


A/N: I like eating watermelon with spoons. I think I've said enough about that idea. Since I haven't written anything for so long, I'm seriously doubtly my writing (and English) skills.

For 30 kisses, theme #12. in a good mood.

Pairing: Haru x Yuki

Warnings: Shounen-ai, kissing, spoons. Because spoons deserves a warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Watermelon With Spoons

Yuki wasn't quite sure what to feel after a long day of student council meetings, paperwork, and preparations for the upcoming festival, though the insistent throbbing of his temples was more than a hint. However, coming home and finding Haru sitting in his kitchen more or less tempted Yuki to trudge back to school and endure another ten hours of insanity.

"Yo," Haru greeted him nonchalantly, as if it were everyday that Yuki walked into Shigure's kitchen with him there, black boots propped up on the table and chair tilted back casually while eating half a watermelon lying in his lap with a spoon. Then again, Haru was the type of person who did whatever he felt like doing everyday, so Yuki wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not.

Yuki felt a scowl upon his face and wished it would go away. Sighing, he tiredly grumbled, "Hey," and immediately winced, feeling horrible for addressing Haru in such an irritated voice.

After all, it wasn't at all Haru's fault that the student council work was so overwhelming. And Yuki had absolutely nothing against his cousin; he actually rather enjoyed spending time with Haru. Except that Haru's presence was largely an indicator that madness and chaos were sure to ensue quickly, and Yuki was _not_ in any sort of mood to deal with anything but peace and quiet.

"Rough day?" Haru asked as Yuki pulled up the chair next to him and plopped down in it. Relieved though a bit guilty that Haru wasn't mad at him for the unpleasant greeting, Yuki merely nodded, not quite trusting his own voice.

As Haru handed him a glass of water and an aspirin, which had been sitting on the table since he came in, Yuki couldn't help but be thankful for his cousin's display of sympathy as well as the knowledge that Haru didn't seem intent on causing chaos. Some of the tension he hadn't realized was in his body faded as he gulped down the water with the aspirin.

Setting the glass down on the table, Yuki turned to Haru, now curious. "What's up, Haru? You usually don't come here unless there's something."

Haru shrugged, picking up his spoon and dug out some more watermelon. "Nothing really," he said, putting the spoon in his mouth. Swallowing the fruit, he continued. "I heard about the upcoming festival and knew you'd probably be busy, so just decided to drop by and make sure you weren't stressing yourself out."

Yuki could feel the heat rising to his cheeks now. "For me? Really?" With Haru's horrid sense of direction, it would've taken him more than a long time to find Shigure's house, and he felt touched that his cousin would literally go out of his way just for him.

Haru shrugged again and smiled. "It was a good thing I did, though, because from the looks of it, you were a bit overworked." Yuki grumbled a bit, but felt himself smile. It was always nice to know how much Haru cared, despite being told it quite often by him.

Scooping some more watermelon, Haru paused for a moment to look at it. "Hey, you want some watermelon? It's really good."

Yuki shook his head slightly. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to be hungry to eat watermelon. Besides, it's much more fun to eat it with a spoon. Try it."

Opening his mouth to protest, Yuki began, "No rea--" before Haru shoved the spoon into his mouth. Caught by surprise, Yuki accidentally inhaled and swallowed the large watermelon chunk whole. Which also, unfortunately, didn't quite seem to go down the right way.

"Cough, cough, cough. Cough, cough." Yuki mercilessly hacked his lungs out, burning pain emitting from his chest. Haru patted his back lightly, looking sorry for almost choking Yuki. "It's okay," Yuki said, finally regaining his breath from the coughing, though his lungs were still on fire.

"Sorry," Haru mumbled before picking up the spoon and scooping some more watermelon. "But really, it's good," he proclaimed before taking the new chunk of watermelon into his mouth. Then in one fluid motion, he leaned down and placed his lips softly on Yuki's.

Yuki's eyes widened, shocked, and his mouth opened slightly, enough for the piece of watermelon to slip through. "Mmmmffph," he protested, but Haru continued to kiss him thoroughly. Eventually, Yuki swallowed the watermelon, uncaring with his full attention focused on Haru's sweet watermelon-favored lips placed upon his own..

Finally breaking the kiss, Haru looked down slightly at Yuki and smirked. "How was the watermelon?"

Yuki wrinkled his nose. "Forget the watermelon," he replied, breathless, and pulled Haru down for another kiss.

By the time Tohru returned from work, Yuki was in a much better mood. After dinner, he even helped with the dishes, chatting amicably with her.

"You're in a good mood today, Souma-kun," Tohru noted cheerfully, handing him the last dish to dry. "Especially considering all the student council work you've had recently."

Yuki shrugged and took the dish from her. He was thankful for the sympathy, but no longer needed any. "Haru stopped by today," he replied as if that explained everything. Which it did, in a way.

"Oh," the brown-haired girl said as she started putting the dishes away. "He should've stayed for dinner then. It would've been nice to have him."

Nodding, Yuki explained over the clacking dishes. "He said he had some things to do and only stopped by to check up on me."

Tohru smiled. "That was sweet of him!" Standing up, she walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and looked confused for a moment.

"What's wrong, Honda-san?" Yuki asked politely, concerned.

"Well," she started, "I bought some watermelon for us to have after dinner, but it's gone." She looked quizzically at Yuki. "What happened to the watermelon?"

Yuki could only blush.

owari

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to show some of the canon-interaction between Yuki and Haru through the aspirin and Haru's visit. Haru does little things that always show his care of Yuki, and I just wanted to shadow over that.

The Tohru part was added as an afterthought because I had originally planned for it to end with Yuki pulling Haru down for a kiss. But I wanted to end on a sweeter, less... sexual note. So there you have it.


End file.
